Muralla
by Srta A
Summary: —Lo tomo del brazo y lo miro fijamente, tratando de calmarlo, pero sucede todo lo contrario, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de nuestros hijos me refrescan como una suave brisa y su alborotado cabello, totalmente salpicado de canas, me recuerda por qué una chica de veinte años se enamoró de un hombre de cuarenta.


_**OS beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_Te hice una promesa de amor un día seis de mayo, _

_pasaron treinta años de amor y aún te encuentro guapo _

_y guardo entre mi ramo de azar mil cosas de_

_chiquilla._

_Las horas que pasé junto a ti sentada en tu rodilla_

_que va a pasar mañana si tú te marchas y yo_

_me quedo yo iré donde tu vayas si te vas cerca_

_si te vas lejos._

_Mocedades_

* * *

—Vete a la mierda. —La expresión retumba en mi cabeza una y otra vez y, mientras observo a ese chico de quince años salir de la casa de una manera furiosa, sólo puedo sentir un espasmo de dolor en el pecho, porque ese chico de intensos ojos verdes es mi hijo. Sentada en el suelo recuerdo la primera vez que vi ese par de ojos, hubo un tiempo donde yo era el mundo para ellos. Hace no mucho, el cuerpo que pasó por la puerta cargado de resentimiento, estuvo alimentándose de mi pecho, aún hoy me parece sentir el calor de su pequeña mejilla sobre mi piel. Respiro profundamente, no puedo pensar más, siento náuseas y las lágrimas no cesan.

—Bella, amor, ¿qué tienes? —la voz de mi esposo es lo que trae de vuelta y siento que me toma entre sus brazos. Es tan reconfortante, no siempre es perfecto, pero siempre será sólo mío. Así que cuando soy depositada en nuestro lecho de matrimonio, estoy un poco más calmada—. Cariño, abre los ojos. Dios, voy a llamar al médico. —Lo tomo del brazo y lo miro fijamente, tratando de calmarlo, pero sucede todo lo contrario, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de nuestros hijos me refrescan como una suave brisa y su alborotado cabello, totalmente salpicado de canas, me recuerda por qué una chica de veinte años se enamoró de un hombre de cuarenta.

—¿Por qué eres tan guapo? —mi pregunta logra robarle una sonrisa, pero, al ser abogado penalista, el señor Cullen no es fácil de distraer.

—¿Qué pasó? Y quiero la verdad —sentencia y pone su cara de hierro, esa con la que hace que los acusados tiemblen, esa misma que me produce diversión. Aún hoy, después de tantos años de casados, me asombra el hecho de que ternura y amor sean reservadas sólo para mí y nuestros hijos.

—Jasper se enojó mucho cuando tiré al retrete unos puros de marihuana. Dijo que no eran suyos, pero no tendrían por qué haber traspasado la puerta —Edward se levanta enérgico de la cama y afloja su corbata, se quita el saco y lo tira contra la pared.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto!, te juro que lo único que va quedar en su habitación será el puto colchón, ese mal agradecido no merece privilegios, porque evidentemente te gritó. Si el supiera que...

—Pero no lo sabe y no tiene por qué saberlo aún. No es un mal chico, sólo es un adolescente, más adelante tendrá que madurar a la fuerza, creo que Rose se apoyará en él.

—¿Y en quién me apoyaré yo? —me mira intensamente, como queriendo congelar el tiempo.

—En mí tontito, siempre en mí.

—En ocasiones como esta me pregunto porque sigues amándome. Después de tanto, después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar. —Sé a lo que se refiere, si bien no es una herida abierta, es una pequeña cicatriz en mi corazón.

**. . . . . . .**

—_¡Bella, por favor perdóname! ¡Ella no significa nada! —al sentir sus manos en mis brazos no puedo contenerme más y mi furia explota._

—_¿Nada? ¿Te revolcaste con esa zorra dos meses de tu vida y dices que no es nada? Quebrar un jarrón es nada, olvidar nuestro aniversario es nada, pero destruir nuestra familia y fallarme de una manera tan mezquina lo es todo —Edward y yo habíamos estado un poco distanciados, la vida y las obligaciones nos absorban, pero jamás pensé que viera a mi esposo besarse con su secretaria en su oficina, en la oficina que yo misma decoré con tanto cariño._

—_¡No la amo, es sólo sexo!_

—_¿Por cuánto tiempo más ibas a engañarme si no te descubría? ¡Cerdo!, recoge tu asquerosa basura y lárgate de mi casa, que la única que la ha honrado soy yo._

**. . . . . . .**

—No recuerdes eso. —La suave voz de un atormentado Edward me devuelve al presente.

—Tú empezaste haciendo alusión a esa etapa oscura de nuestro matrimonio —reitero, él sigue de pie, apoyado en la pared, por lo que camina hacia mí y se sienta a los pies de la cama.

—Perdí un año de mi vida sin estar a tu lado, les hice daño a los niños y tuve que ver como casi te enamoras del idiota de Carlisle. Todo por unos cuantos revolcones con una mujer que podría morir y no me importaría. Sé que me perdonaste, pero eso no borra el daño que causé —susurra y no puedo evitar que el nombre de Carlisle traiga un agradable recuerdo a mi mente.

**. . . . . . .**

—_¿Así que no estás enojada porque te besé? —el hombre rubio frente a mí ha sido mi refugio estos dos últimos meses, me encanta hablar con él y su presencia calienta mi alma._

—_Me gustó porque me atraes físicamente, no porque esté preparada para algo nuevo. Te quiero, pero..._

—_¡Ella me ama, soy el amor de su vida! —un muy borracho Edward está parado en el jardín de nuestra casa. Carlisle y yo nos encontramos sentados en unas sillas cerca de un gran árbol._

—_Edward, vete antes de que lleguen los niños de la escuela y por favor dime que no condujiste en ese estado._

—_No voy a irme, no mientras ese maldito quiere alejarte de mí._

—_El que me alejó de ti fuiste tú —Carlisle se levanta cuando ve a mi ex esposo caminar hacia él, pero, para mala suerte de Edward, tropieza y golpea su cabeza contra una gran maceta._

**. . . . . . .**

—¿Estás recordando lo de la maceta? —pregunta curioso. Sí, estoy de nuevo en la actualidad y no puedo evitar reírme en su cara.

—Fue tan gracioso —me excuso mientras sube hasta donde estoy y, sin apoyar su peso en mí, me atrapa con sus brazos.

—No pensabas lo mismo en ese momento, recuerdo muy bien como llorabas mientras ibas a mi lado en la ambulancia.

—Es que soy una de esas tontas que sólo aman a un hombre en toda su vida.

—Dios las bendiga —exclama y besa mis labios delicadamente mientras saco la camisa de sus pantalones, nos desnudamos lentamente mientras nos acariciamos en el proceso. Con el paso de los años el sexo se convirtió en algo más que pura y básica pasión. Así que cuando él está dentro de mí, con su respiración rápida y caliente en mi cuello, no es sólo placer, es amor, amistad... Plenitud.

Justo unos segundos después de que Edward salga de mí, una voz que reconocería entre un millón nos llama.

—¡Mami, papi!

Rápidamente Edward toma su arrugado pantalón de la alfombra y se lo pone, dándome tiempo de arreglarme. El sale de la habitación para encontrar a Rose en el pasillo, le escucho desbordar amor sobre ella.

—Pero si es mi pequeña Ana. —Es imposible evitar reírme de mi esposo, es todo un fan de Frozen, claro que influye que nuestra hija de siete años lo hiciera verla una y otra vez.

—No puedo ser Ana, me falta una hermana. ¿Cuándo vas a poner al bebé en el estómago de mami? —la fuerte risa de mi esposo sólo puede ser consecuencia de que recuerda que hace unos minutos estaba en eso.

—Estoy trabajando en eso nena, Dios sabe que sí.

—Rose, muñeca, ¿por qué tu camisa está llena de tierra? —pregunto mientras observo a mi hija en brazos de Edward.

—Ese tonto de Jacob me tiró al suelo. —Mi hermosa hija no puede contener más el llanto y esconde su carita de ángel en el cuello de su padre. Un padre muy enojado.

—No llores, sabes que papi jamás dejará que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Yo voy a arreglarlo, mañana mismo iré contigo a la escuela y vamos a ver si a ese mocoso le dan ganas de meterse conmigo.

—¡Edward! —lo regaño mientras mi hija lo observa como si fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

—Él jamás volverá a molestarme cuando vea lo fuerte y alto que eres —Rose hace que Edward la deje en el suelo y sale corriendo a su habitación, sumamente feliz.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a intimidar a un niño?

—No, llamaré a su padre para que nos encuentren mañana en la oficina del director y así castiguen al engendro que hirió a mi hija. Y de paso le doy una mirada hostil con mi cara de hierro. —Se aleja y baja las escaleras sin darme una sola mirada, como si decir que va a hacerle mala cara a un niño fuera normal.

**. . . . . . .**

Una hora después, una cena en silencio y una pelea entre padre e hijo, me encuentro frente a un lloroso Jasper.

—Espero que lo de hoy no se repita porque eres mi hijo y te amo, pero la mujer a quien lastimas con tus palabras es mi esposa y voy a defenderla de ti y de cualquiera, aunque lo ideal hubiera sido que los dos fuéramos sus defensores —afirma con voz de hierro y nos deja solos.

—Perdóname mamá, estaba enfadado, yo... —camino lentamente y abrazo a una parte de mi alma. Mi bebé está casi tan alto como yo.

—Ya todo está olvidado. —Beso su frente, aspiro su dulce aroma y él, como todo adolescente, se ve incómodo.

—Bueno, ve a dormir —susurro, tomo un trapo y empiezo a recoger los platos de la mesa. Creo que estoy sola, pero la voz de Jasper me sorprende.

—Yo seré tu defensor siempre mamá, te amo. —Cierro los ojos y dejo que una solitaria lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla.

**. . . . . . .**

Al ser las once de la noche, con una copa de vino en mano y los pies sobre el enorme escritorio de Edward, sólo pensando que la vida es muy buena.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces despierta a estas horas? —mi esposo se apoya en su propio mueble y me mira, completamente divertido.

—Estoy escribiendo —comento y señalo la hoja que reposa sobre la superficie de madera.

—¿Puedo leerla? —pregunta tímidamente y yo asiento. Tonto, como si no supiera la respuesta.

—Claro —accedo y él procede a leerla en voz alta.

_Mi amado Jasper, cuando se es madre nada vuelve a ser igual. Primero el tiempo pasa lentamente y de pronto lo hace muy deprisa. Y ves delante de tus ojos como el tiempo con el ser a quien diste la vida se acorta. Por regla de oro, nosotras las madres olvidamos que nuestros hijos son humanos, que sus vidas empiezan a separarse de la nuestra. Eso lastima, pero es tan normal como que mañana verás el sol salir para dar inicio a un nuevo día. Si estás leyendo esto es porque físicamente no puedo acompañarte en el maravilloso destino que la vida trazó para ti. De mis hijos eres el que más se parece a mí y, al igual que tú, herí a mi madre de una manera que no me enorgullece recordar. Igual que ella, yo te perdoné, porque mi amor por ti siempre será eterno. Hace un año el doctor no dijo a tu padre y a mí que encontraron un tumor en mi cabeza, tan cerca de mi cerebro que es imposible de operar. Cuatro meses, ese fue el tiempo que me dio de vida y mira... Sigo en pie. La ciencia sigue asombrada, tu padre agradecido y yo tranquila. Y he aquí el motivo de esta carta._

_Cariño, no es lo que el hombre diga, es lo que Dios decida y quiera, él siempre tendrá la última palabra. Cuando mi momento llegue, ya sea en dos o diez años, quiero que tomes a tu hermana y a tu padre y que juntos formen una muralla, una muralla inquebrantable, inamovible, así como el amor que siento por ustedes._


End file.
